The Hunt for the Satyr
by shadowsteed
Summary: When a mysterious monster threatens the Ziegevolks in Portland, the Grimm must uncover the anwer to all questions and find a way to stop the bloodshed, with an unexpected help.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I started watching the Grimm series and it's awesome. I especially love all the different creatures, but my personal favorite is the Ziegevolk, so I decided to write a fanfic about them. So tell me if you like the prologue and if you have any ideas, do tell me. :-) I do not own anything from the Grimm series._

Prologue

_21:30, Forest Park, Portland_

It was a nice, warm night in Portland that night, soft, gentle breeze was flowing through the air, the full moon shining in all it's glory on the dark blue sky. A man and a woman were walking side by side through the park, slowly strolling under the trees. The woman was beautiful, her long, black hair flowing around her face. The man was a great contrast to his woman companion. He was not a handsome man, just a rather average guy, but that obviously didn't bother the woman, as she was staring at him intently, oblivious to the world around them. There was a reason for it, for the man was a Ziegevolk, and he was here for a single purpose. The black haired woman was supposed to be his next victim, his next mate. She was already deeply under his spell, and he was now leading her towards his home. She was holding his hand tightly, listening to his charming voice, eyes fixed in his own dark ones.

The goat-like Wesen was excited, and he almost couldn't hide it. They were nearing the exit of the park, when he was overcomed by a sudden feeling of uneasiness. Just like other Wesen, the Bluebeards had strong instincts warning them about danger, and it were these instincs that made him stop in his tracks. There was something lurking nearby. The woman, of course, had no idea that something was going on, and she was barely torn out from her trance-like state by the mild confusion she was feeling. "Why are we stopping? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, my dear. It's nothing." he answered, not really paying attention to her. After all, not even the Ziegevolk famous desire to breed was not shadowed by their desire to survive. Slowly, he took a step forward, invisibly changing into his true form. He was carefully listening to his surroundings, turning his bearded head from side to side with narrowed eyes.

It was then when he heard a crack behind him and the next moment a huge body leaped from the shadows. The woman's scream was heard across the park before she ran away in terror. But the attacker was not interested in her, only in the creature that would eventually be her downfall. The Ziegevolk whirled around to face whatever creature it was, before a low, throaty growl escaped his lips. And then he turned and ran. He was fast and agile in this form, but unfortunately, the one hunting him was faster. As he was hurled to the ground by this foreign force, the last thing he saw in his life was a pair of sharp, pointed teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, before I start the next chapter, I just want to say, this story is happening before 2x17, but after 1x04, so that thing with Billy already happened. It's actually situated in the later part of the story, so Nick already knows about the captain, and Hank already knows about the Wesen world. Also, for my fanfiction, I have created my own new Wesen species, so if you want to know more, you can find my profile shadowsteed15 on Deviantart, I have a picture there._

Chapter 1.

_8:23, Forest Park, Portland_

"So, what do we have here?" The two Portland detectives were busy today from their early morning due a strange and brutal homicide that happened during the previous night. It wasn't exactly something the local police was used to, especially since it was not really easy to determine if the murderer was a human, or some kind of an animal. But Nick Burkhart was not a normal member of the local police force, he was also a Grimm, and he had a respect in this city his coleques couldn't know about. Except fot Hank. Nick knew he would sooner or later have to share his secret with his best friend, and when it finally happened, it was a great relief, and Hank became even a better partner for Nick than he was before.

The only thing that still bothered him was Julliet. After she and the captain have finally taken the cure, and the great unnatural passion between them dissapeared, things have started to calm down. The captain's real identity was out, and it seemed that Nick have gained a powerful ally, but he didn't trust him fully. Even that the captain was a black sheep in his family, it would be stupid to trust someone who is, partly, a Hexenbiest. And the memories that Julliet have lost because of Adalind's spell were coming back, but with how quick they were trying to bubble up back to Julliet mind, which was so scary for the young woman that Nick couldn't possibly imagine it, their future was uncertain.

But today was not time for these thoughts, cause Nick was still a detective, and no matter which of his two worlds were involved in this murder, he had to do his job. The body was discovered by a man who was jogging through this park this morning and immediately, he called the police. His voice in the phone was more than distressed and when they arrived to the place, they saw the reason for it. The body was lying there on the thick green lawn. Well, the grass was certainly green before, but now it was covered crimson red in blood. The body that seemed to be of a man was torn up pretty badly, covered in numerous bite and claw marks.

Nick was standing above the body as the officers around him was preparing to move it to the morque. He raised his head when he heard Hank's footsteps. "What do you think?" Nick knew, that by this simple question, Hank was asking him if he thought this was done by a Wesen or not. It was always a great handicap that Hank couldn't see the world like he did, that he couldn't see them, but still, now that Hank knew about all this, it made his work a lot easier. And it was also good that he could talk to someone about these things, someone beside Monroe.

"I don't know." he said. "There aren't any tracks around here, since the murder proceeded here on the lawn. And as far as I know, there aren't any witnesses."

"Actually there is one." they both turned to the sound of the voice, and they saw sergeant Wu walking towards them with a police file in his hands. "A certain Kelsie... Carson, a young student, 22 years. She came to the police station a few minutes before you arrived here, said that she might saw something there. You two got a date with her as soon as you're done here."

_9:05, Portland PD Station_

When Nick and Hank entered one of their questioning rooms, what they saw cought them a little of guard. There was indeed a young girl, rather small, long, dirty blond hair hanging loosely around her round face. She was currently sitting rather confortably in the the chair, with her eyes closed, as if she wasn't bothered at all by the fact that she was in the police station. Her eyes slowly opened as they opened the door and a smile slowly spread across her features.

"Miss Carson?" Nick asked and she nodded. "Detectives." she greeted them. "Ok, miss Carson. I'm detective Burkhart, this is my partner, detective Griffin. Now you said you were on the crime scene. But the murder happened hours ago. Why didn't you called us sooner when you had seen it happening?"

She looked from Nick to Hank and back as if contemplating something, before she leaned back in her chair. "Well... to tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly sure in that time, if you're the one I want to talk to."

They both frowned at that statement. "What do you mean by that?" asked Hank, but Nick stepped forward and leaned closer to her. "Are you a Wesen?" he asked and she sighed, before she smiled again and looked at him. "Wow. You really are a detective. Ok... I think a more proper introduction might be in order here." As soon as she finished, she woged, and Nick gasped slightly at what he saw. She was an extraordinary Wesen. She was covered in thick scales, in blue and silvery gray colouring. There were two, slightly curvy horns on her now hairless head, and similar smaller ones on her cheeks. She was staring on him with bright blue eyes, with a tinge of yellow around her vertical, snake-like pupils. As she saw the expression on his face, she smiled in mild amusement and she showed him a set of short, but sharp teeth. She reminded him of a Scalengeck, yet she was so much different.

"What exactly are you?" he asked, and she could see how Hank shifted on his seat in the corner of her eye. "So she is a Wesen?" As she heard his voice, she looked at him. "Hmm, so these rumours were true as well. You really are "initiated". Interesting." She grinned and looked back at Nick, now changed back in her human form. "I suppose I should feel a little insulted that you don't know me, but on the other side, my ancestors were pretty good in avoiding yours. I'm an Echsilber. You might want to check me up in those books of yours, although I don't think you will find much. But now I would like to get back to the matter at hand."

"Right. So why don't you tell us, what were you doing in that park?"

"Look, I was just taking a walk."

"In the middle of the night?"

She shot him an obviously annoyed look. "It wasn't that late. And yes, I have a habit of doing that sometimes. I just arrived to Portland, so I wanted to get a little acquainted with this place, to breath in some atmosphere, so to speak. That's not illegal."

"No. But a little stupid. Especially in a place where a murder has occured."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you implying something, detective? I came here as a witness to..."

"And yet, you haven't called the police when you should've. That seems a little suspicious, don't you think? You could as well killed the man and now you're trying to fool us. We were in that kind of situation before."

"Look, I know how this looks, I know I should've think twice, but... I didn't kill the man. If I would kill him, I certainly wouldn't leave such a mess, believe me, but I... The fact that I have a lot of teeth doesn't mean I am a murderer."

"Perhaps not, but I'm certainly not planning to risk anything. So you're gonna stay here, until we check you out and find some more evidence."

She frowned and hissed on him, but she let the two detectives to lead her to one of the holding cells. There, she said down and watched silently as they left.

_12:00, Nick's trailer_

"So, you have an Echsilber in your custody, for real?" asked Monroe, as Nick closed the door to the trailer behind him. "That's why you called me? Wow, man, these guy are on the ten most rare Wesen in the world list. They're really hard to spot."

"Yeah, well, what do you know about them?"

"Not much, Nick. I never really saw one. And they don't like Blutbaden much, that is what I know for sure. It's said that they originate somewhere from the Romanian mountains. You see, they are loners, you never see more than one."

"Ok, but, do they kill humans?"

"Kill humans? No, not these guys, well... not without a reason. They're generally peaceful, you know. They're not hunting other Wesen, or humans, or even animals. When they want some meat, they just go to the supermarket. But they are like... pretty sensitive about their relationships, you know, I mean, when someone threatens their family... or friends, they can get all crazy in a minute, and then it get's nasty."

"Well, we got a murder in the local park. She sais she saw it happen, but she contacted the police only several hours after the murder. She sais she wanted to find out who the Grimm was, that she wanted to find me first. I want to keep her in the station until I find out if she could have something to do with it."

"I don't know, Nick. Like I said, I don't know them. I just basically told you what I've heard. Have you tried to find something here already?"

"Yeah, I did. That's actually why I called you, it's in German." Nick said and he took a book from a shelf. There was a piece of an old paper stuck between it's pages. The paper was covered in thin, black handwriting. Nick took out the paper and gently gave it into Monroe's hand. The Blutbad sat down in the chair and placed the paper on the table, before he started to read.

_"It was 8th September in 1981 when I was travelling through the ancient mountains of Romania. There, my interest has been caught by rumours of a creature the locals called a "magical lizard" in their language, but they were hesitant to speak. However, some of the local Gypsy clans that were speaking German were calling them as an Echsilber. Those that were actually willing to speak to me kindly gave me some directions, for a certain price of course, and it was a few days later when I found myself in the northern part of Carpathians, in a pass called Prislop. There, a found a path leading to the mountains from the river and as the path was leading me higher, I already prepared myself a crossbow with some poisoned darts. The villagers didn't tell if these creatures were killing people, but they were stealing the lifestock sometimes. Therefore these creatures were dangerous and they needed to be exterminated. I approached a cave, it's entrance were shrouded in darkness, but as I came closer, I could already sense a presence within the cave's stony walls. Suddenly, a pair of steely blue, shiny eyes appered in the darkness, but that was all I could see for the time being. They were watching me coldly and I realised that they must've already sense what I am and that I knew what they are. I raised my crossbow and in that moment, a huge body leaped from the dark and jumped right in from of me. I fired and the dark sank itself into his stomach. I had a great opportunity to look at the creature, and it was an impressive sight. His scales glimmered in the fading sunlight, and with all the horns he reminded me of a dragon guarding this pass. He ripped the dark out of his skin with an angry hiss, and I expected an attack, but he only seemed concerned about the other creature in the cave behind him. He called to her with a low, guttural growl. She came out in her human form, her face, surrounded by long, chestnut hair was beutiful, but it held a freightened expression when she looked at me. That's when I turned back to the male and I realised that he should be dead by now. But when I turned, the male was gone. But not for long. Suddenly, a horse ran our of the bushes and a man was sitting on his face. The male Echsilber was now in his human form and he called to the female in Romanian, signaling her to climb on the horse. Reloading the weapon, I fired again, and this time, I could clearly see that I hit the male. He looked at me with a look of pure hate, but the female, already sitting safely behind his back, whispered something to him and he seemed to calm down. That's when I noticed the female's slightly enlarged belly and I realised that she was pregnant. What really shocked me was that the male seemed completely uneffected by my poison, but by the time I recovered from the shock from the discovery, they were already galloping away on their steed._

_I followed their trail for a few days, but it was worthless. They didn't wanted to be found and covered their tracks well, and I didn't have an eternity to stay here. So I returned home and there I've written this record of the past. Hopefully, it will be helpful to someone one day."_

As they stopped reading, Nick took the paper and put it back in the book. "Well, it seems you got yourself a real rarity, Nick." Monroe said. "Yeah, well, that wasn't much helpful. She sais she didn't do it, can I trust her?"

"Well, I don't know, but you can certainly try. Like I said, their not exactly a bloodthirsty monters, my grandfather knew one and he always used to say that if that girl would be attacked by a Blutbad, she would rather buy him a bear than to fight back. In fact, I think that was exactly how they met." he shruged his shoulders.

"Fine. I am going back to the station and I'll see what she has to say."

"Yeah, right, good idea. If you won't find her guilty after all, I would like to meet her, by the way."

"We'll see."


End file.
